


Fanfic Quotes I love

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Category: Original Work, Stranger than Fanfiction - Chris Colfer, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, fanfic quotes, its in the title, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Fanfic quotes I live for
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Keigo is big brain

“Keigo has the brief and brilliant thought that maybe the dumpster itself isn't swearing at him, but someone inside it.”

-A Noose to Hang on To (Freefall)  
IncineraryPeriphery


	2. ✨ T r a u m a ✨

“Trauma tends to do that to you.”

-I Love You (Means Goodbye)   
ughnutmeg


	3. Not a fanfic but an actual book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language warning!
> 
> Okay

Being loved is fucking tough  
-Stranger Than Fanfiction, Chris Colfer


	4. It do be like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go check out TheFoggyLondonView and read their fics because I love them and they deserve the world

“Morality is for people who care.” 

-The Irony of Second Chances  
TheFoggyLondonView


	5. Embarrassment is pretty easy to chew tho-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW mentions of panic attacks

“Luckily, swallowing embarrassment is much easier than swallowing a panic attack.”

-Yesterday Upon The Stair  
PitViperOfDoom


	6. Bro/Pal/Sis go check out the fic it’s chaos incarnate and I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is chaos personified and has Mei to hype him up about it

“EAT THEM ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE LIKE THE GOD DAMN GREMLIN YOU ARE!”

“On top of that Mei is aroace and she’s pretty sure Izuku has an entire list of foods he’d rather marry than so much as think about dating or hooking up with a real person.” 

(This whole thing because aroace rep and the rest because mOOD-)

“Izuku wandered around gathering the food items he required to make whatever unholy concoction he desired that morning. This time, that unholy concoction consisted of Boo-Berry cereal, maple syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles all mixed together in a bowl. He chose a butter knife to eat it with but Ayumi quickly confiscated it and handed him a spoon instead to which she received a muffled thanks as Izuku began to feast on his franken-mixture.”

(Longer than usual but this whole thing is a mood and Foggy makes the most relateable fics-)

“She always finds the most interesting things in Izuku’s hair. Today included 3 lottery tickets, several markers, a few receipts, and a punch card for someplace called Radio Wave.”

(... I-)

“Izuku just dabbed then scampered up a street light”

“Located in the food court, was the fast food chain he would sell his soul for.

Taco Bell.”

‘“Do you want a drink with that?”

“Just put a some of every soda in a large cup you miracle worker!”’

‘“Why are you like this?”

“Uh… I’m here for a good time, not a long time?”’

“Really, Izuku only takes longer because after he’s clean he likes to soak in the bath and use bath bombs that make his skin all glittery.

He’s a sparkly bitch and he likes it that way.”

(There’s so many here I think I have to stop-

Just go read the fic right now, and read more of theirs, like Black Rabbit, The Irony of Second Chances, etc.)

-Experiment Zero  
TheFoggyLondonView


	7. Bakugou is a demon

“Toshinori coughed into a fist, and Izuku was ready to fling a whole packet of tissues at him until he realised it was just to regain their attention.”

“[Bakugou] clambered over the railings like a demon crawling up from hell”

-Ticked Off  
Xenolis


	8. Another one that screams I have trauma by the heroes tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki is best girl

“And, you know, it’s nice to have a hero not defined by family trauma.

Because oh boy that practically seems to be a requirement.”

-O Hestia, Bring Us Home  
HopeNight


	9. Shouto is big brain but isnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close honey, just a little closer

“-helping Midoriya with his (possible) fifty year plan for world domination. (It's not really for world domination, but Nedzu was involved so who knows?)”

“(After all, if All for One could just take quirks, what’s to say that there wasn’t a quirk that could just…stockpile other quirks and be passed down? Hmmm. Definitely one for his theories, maybe under Best Jeanist not having a mouth.)”

Shouto. You’re _so_ close honey. Just put it under the theories of Bakugou smelling like caramel.

-Me & You & Him & Us  
HopeNight


	10. Disappointment? Disappointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t that so relatable tho? As a queer indivual in a homophobic family, I can relate

“lol it's not a true family until you disappoint the authority figure B)”

-Void Caller  
GalaxyBreath, PurpleGooPerson, SurrealSupernaturalist


End file.
